Satern 2
by FanaticFangurl
Summary: I don't really have a summary for this but... uhh... what happens in a bathroom stall, stays there? xD Just a little drabble I came up with about Satan and Intern 2. Enjoy!


**Why, hello there! I see that you have clicked on this fanfic to either actually read this... thing... or get disgusted by it.  
I'm sorry to those who are disgusted. But what can I say? I like to discreetly ship Jackbuscus! :P  
Anyways, this is rated T for a reason so... be careful? xD Btw, I wrote this LONG time ago! Like around the third episode, probably, but I was just afraid to post it. Just so you know.  
Alright then, enjoy reading! I'm sorry for any mistakes! x_x**

***Disclaimer* I do not own any of the characters or things from the Internet Web Series, MyMusic!**

* * *

"Stop!" A voice hissed quietly followed by a low chuckle.

"Why?"

"_Why_? What do you mean by '_why_'?! Indie is going to hear us!"

Two hushed voices spoke to one another from a tiny stall that was in the bathroom of the MyMusic company. The two voices belonged to Satan and Intern 2; both of them were pretty much squished together considering the stall was only made for one person.

"I have to go back to work. If I don't, Indie's going to fire me." Intern 2 said, desperately trying to free his wrists from the devil's grasp, but that only made Satan move his hands towards Intern 2's and entwine their fingers together, giving them a little squeeze.

"Then let him fire you. That way we could have more _free time_." Satan chuckled, pressing the agitated looking intern further against the bathroom stall's wall with his body.

"Come on, baby, just relax." Satan cooed, making Intern 2 blush slightly at the nickname.

"Can't this wait till we are at my house?" Intern 2 asked, even though he knew what the answer would be.

"Nope."

"Everybody is going to wonder why it's taking me this long in the bathroom, you know."

"You can make up some excuse." Satan moved his hands once again so they were now wrapped around Intern 2's waist, sending tingles all over his body.

"You are so damn stubborn." Intern 2 mumbled, finally giving in.

Satan gave a little laugh. "And _you_ are very easy to persuade." He said before swooping his head down and kissing the blue-eyed intern.

Intern 2 responded by wrapping his arms around Satan's neck tightly and pulling him closer, making the gorgeous devil smile against his lips. Intern 2 felt something soft and warm slide over his bottom lip and soon realized that it was Satan's tongue, prodding him to open his mouth. Intern 2 gladly obliged and their tongues met, sensually curling around each other. As their kiss progressed on, their clothing was discarded one by one, leaving them in their pants.

Satan pulled Intern 2 even closer and rolled his hips against the others, creating friction around their lower regions. Intern 2 moaned against his lips. Satan repeated his movement and this

time Intern 2 broke their kiss and threw his head back. Satan smirked, placing kisses from his jaw and moving downwards to his neck. Intern 2 gasped a little when he felt Satan's teeth nibbling on the soft flesh of his neck.

Satan's hands made their way down to Intern 2's belt as he paused there. He looked up at the light brown-haired male.

"Shall I move on or...?" Satan asked. Intern 2 placed his hands on Satan's cheeks and smiled at him slightly, raising an eyebrow.

"Even if I refuse, you'll still go on." Intern 2 muttered and Satan simply chuckled once more before stretched his head down to catch Intern 2's lips for another passionate kiss. Satan unbuckled Intern 2's belt and unzipped his zipper. Just as Satan slipped his fingers through Intern 2's belt loops planning on pulling them down, the sound of the bathroom door opening reached their ears, instantly making them break their kiss.

"Intern 2, are you still in here?" It was Indie. Intern 2 gave Satan a look that clearly said 'Don't you dare say or do anything'. Satan just rolled his eyes. He's the devil; he can do whatever the hell he wanted to do.

Intern 2 cleared his throat and answered, "Uhh, yeah I am. I... I'll be out in a bit." He bit his bottom lip, hating the fact that he had lied to his boss. Satan leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to the side of his neck and licked the spot slowly. Intern 2 gasped quietly and slapped Satan's chest very lightly, making the devil smirk slightly.

"Great, whatever." Intern 2 can practically imagine Indie rolling his eyes right about now. "Just hurry the hell up! My feet are aching for a human stool." He grumbled something about cleaning his vomit mug before he left.

After hearing the door shut, Intern 2 turned to Satan with narrowed eyes. "A bit grabby, aren't we?"

Satan shrugged and placed his head in the crook of Intern 2's neck and heaved a frustrated sigh.

"I really don't like mortals." He said, bluntly. "You're the only exception though." Satan trailed a finger up and down Intern 2's side lazily.

Intern 2 couldn't help but notice the loving tone in his voice when he said the last sentence. He wrapped his arms around Satan's bare torso and pressed himself closer to him. He rested his head on his chest before saying, "I love you more than my staplers _and_ flow charts combined."

Satan looked away, blushing. "Yeah, me too. Not that I like staplers or flow charts."

Intern 2 smiled gently. Satan was never open with his feelings, but Intern 2 knew just how much Satan actually loved him. Otherwise, why would the _devil_ want to waste time on a _human_?

"I'm not wasting my time on you." Satan's muffled voice suddenly spoke up.

"... Did I say that out loud?" Intern 2 asked, chuckling nervously.

"Mmhm. Why would you even think that? I actually... enjoy the times that I get to spend with you." Satan murmured. He grimaced at the sweetness and added, "No matter how lame you can be sometimes."

Intern 2 tightened his grip around Satan's torso and sighed softly. Intern 2 cherished moments like this, even though they were in a bathroom stall of all places.

"We are so going to continue this at your house." Satan scoffed after a moment.

And just like that, their moment was ruined. Intern 2 rolled his eyes and pulled away from the devil. "You suck." He muttered.

"No, baby. It's your turn to suck." Satan smirked.

It took Intern 2 a moment to realize what Satan actually meant and when it finally dawned on him, his face resembled to the color of a ripe tomato. Satan grinned mischievously and cupped Intern 2's face.

"My time is almost over so... I'll see you later, okay?" Satan nuzzled his nose against Intern 2's, smiling as he did so. Intern 2 shifted his eyes from the devil's piercing gaze and nodded.

Satan smiled before leaning down and pressing his lips against Intern 2's one last time. He pulled a breath's width apart and whispered a simple, "Bye." Before vanishing into a burst of harmless flames, leaving Intern 2 alone in that stall with a soft smile and a dreamy look on his face.

* * *

**Ahaha~ Well! I hope you've enjoyed this pointless little drabble!  
Thank you very much for taking your time and reading it! -w-**


End file.
